Eskimo Kiss
by D4cHilliN
Summary: Their second kiss wasn't exactly....a second kiss. D/C Oneshot.


Just something I couldnt get out of my head. Oneshot.

*Set in the Basic Training episode.*

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

_**Eskimo Kiss**_

* * *

Duncan trudged towards his cabin, planning to change and then head to he elimination which should have been starting soon. He had just spent his time in the fishing cabin...well, sorta. After him and Courtney stole all of chef's food however.

He smiled at the memory, remembering the spark in her eyes and the sheer excitement about breaking the rules had vibrated her being. She had been looking exceptionally hot then.

Then she had kissed him.

Duncan's smile widened. Oh man, that had been the best part! What was it about good girls and bad guys that always seemed to attract the other? Whatever it was, Duncan liked it. He liked the way she kissed and he liked it when she got enthusiastic. It was somehow refreshing. It was like he had let loose a whole new Courtney that had been dormant all these years.

And he liked it.

More importantly, he liked her.

It scared him a bit at first, falling for a girl so fast and a _goody-two-shoes _girl at that. All of his other girlfriends hadn't been anywhere near how Courtney was. No, they had all been arrested at least once with multiple piercings on their face and body....kinda like him. Yes, they had all been walking, talking, breathing replicas...of him.

The thought was frightening. Was that the reason why he hadn't liked them as much as Courtney? Because all they did was mimic his every move and try to please him?

Courtney was different. She was smart, a born leader and gave the feel of being virginal. He liked that. He wanted to think that she was pure and he wanted her to stay that way....for the time being until he decided to inject a bit of evil into her system.

The whole thing was refreshing and scary. For now though, she was _his_.

He made it back to the cabin just in time to spot a figure standing before the door. At first he thought it was one of the boys but as he got closer, he saw that the figure had curves. _Girl_ curves. No way was it a dude.

He walked up the steps leading to the cabin door and Courtney turned to face him. He raised his eyebrows, smiling, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Back for more?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself." She put her hands behind her back and appeared to look innocent. "I just wanted to see you before elimination....you know, in case anything _happens_."

Duncan knew that by_ "happens"_ she meant him getting voted off for pissing off Chef. He laughed. "You expect me to get voted off?"

She simply shrugged and gave him a sympathetic look. Duncan glanced inside the cabin and saw outlines of three figures at the windows. He scowled. _Geoff, Harold and DJ. _Could he ever get privacy?

His attention turned back to Courtney when she stepped towards him. "Listen....the uh_...thing_ we did earlier-"

"Which _thing_?"

Courtney pursed her lips. She knew he was goading her and hated it. "You know, the _food_thing." She purposely excluded the kiss for now. "I just wanted to say.....Thanks, I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Too long."

"See how fun breaking the rules can be?" He elbowed her until she laughed lightly.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. You were right." She grinned. "It was cool. You're a nice guy Duncan."

Duncan frowned, hearing stifled laughter from inside the cabin. "Nice guy? I don't think so. I was just hungry."

Courtney rolled her eyes."Oh give up the front. First you get DJ a new-" She didn't get to finish the statement because Duncan clamped his hand on her mouth and gave her a dangerous look. She blinked and he motioned towards the window.

"Would you shut up?" He demanded, cheeks slightly red. She pushed his hand off and cocked her head to the side in mock surprise.

"Oh they're listening?" She whispered, a slow smile spreading across her lips. "I hadn't noticed."

Duncan gave her a look that told her that he wasn't buying her innocent act. "Haha, you're very funny."

She poked his chest and gave him a sly look. "I'd like to think so."

Duncan grabbed her and pulled her to him, much to her surprise. She would have fell if he hadn't held her steady. "_Soooo_, you're a comedian now?" He asked, slowly lowering his face towards hers, smirking.

Courtney raised her eyebrows. "Now what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting a second kiss."

She flicked his nose and gave him one of her endearing smiles that sent his heart into overdrive. "Haven't I already told you that you're not my type?"

"And you think you're_ mine_?" He raised his eyebrow. Their faces were inches apart now, his arms around her waist, her hands on his forearms. His lips were dangerously close now, so much in fact that Courtney could hear his breathing and Duncan could smell her lip gloss.

_Cherry lip gloss_, he thought. _Smells good as hell._

"Me? Be your type? Of course not!" She said breathlessly, not sounding as convincing as she wanted to. "A-and you're not mine!" She repeated, just for the sake of it.

"Good. Now we've got that established."

Then, very suddenly, Courtney wanted to slug him, _hard_. Not because of the statement but because she knew that neither of them believed it and she _hated_ it. She didn't want to be attracted to him this much, she didn't want to fall prey to love.

"So no second kiss." She said stonily.

"No second kiss." He agreed just as gravely.

They stared. "Because it's just lust." Courtney continued, not letting it go. Did they really want to believe the bullshit they were saying? "And it'll never work out."

"Lust, that's all." Duncan said, not taking his eyes of hers. It was more then that, he knew and he wondered if she knew. So what was it?

_Love._

"Oh!! KISS ALREADY!" Came the strangled command from inside the house. Duncan thought it sounded like Geoff and DJ in unison. Nevertheless, it broke the spell that had seemed to hold them in place. Courtney blinked in surprise and let her arms fall to her sides, taking steps back to get out of his arms while Duncan, who hesitated for an instance, reluctantly let her go. "I said _KISS_ not-" Geoff didn't get to finish his sentence. Their was the sound of muffled yells, a few thuds and then all was silent inside the cabin.

Duncan suspected that DJ and Harold had dragged Geoff towards the back, either to give them privacy or in fear, and he appreciated it anyway. He felt a bit empty inside. Why had she pulled away? Did she really think it was pure lust because he didn't. _Well tell her that then!_ He thought to himself_, tell her that you love her! _

Before Duncan could work up the courage to do just that, a bell rang in the air, signaling that elimination was starting and that everyone should head to the campfire. The bell was also pierced by Chris' yells about _hurrying up!_

Courtney shuffled her feet, looking sheepishly at Duncan and pointing. "Guess it's time to go."

"Yeah." Duncan swallowed.

"Meet you there?" Courtney gave him a little smile.

"Sure."

She turned to leave, stopped and then turned back around, walking towards Duncan and lifting her face to his. To his surprise, she rubbed her nose against his in such an adorable way, it made his heart leap. _Eskimo kiss,_ he thought absently.

"What was that for?" He asked.

She shrugged, smiled. "To show you that I....do think it'll work out. I just...have to work up to that next step." She hopped off the stairs and started towards the campfire. "And who knows," She called, "Maybe you _will_ get that second kiss!"

Duncan watched her go with a half smile on his lips, elated. So she had just been trying to avoid the truth huh? _Well, face facts Courtney, you have it just as bad for me as I do for you._

An arm snaked around his shoulders and Duncan glanced up to see a grinning DJ. Geoff was on the other side, hands in his pockets, a sly look on his face.

"Nice job Buddy!" Geoff said, punching his shoulder. "At least she's giving you a chance!"

"I have to say though," DJ smirked. "An Eskimo kiss?"

Duncan scowled as the two boys laughed their hearts out. He rubbed his nose, they elbowed him and he let a small smile pass over his lips.

_Hey, it's a start._ He thought with a shrug,_ I'll take it._

* * *

Oh eh, I'm not too big on that ending but it'll do. I just can't seem to do it right. Hope you enjoyed it! It's a bit different from my other one but just as good, don't ya think?

BTW, I had no idea WHAT to write for the summary...I hope that's slightly okay. I'm usually better with those T_T

Anyway, review? Thanks ^_^


End file.
